my adventure into the myth
by Fawndeer
Summary: the title says it all. R&R!


My Wild Adventure into the Greek World of Gods and Goddesses

Chapter 1: I meet Artemis the myth

Hi my names Maddy Arty Smith, I'm twelve years old, I live in a house surrounded by the forest I don't know where it's situated and I have no car so I don't have school, and no internet but we have a landline so my family can call someone. My Parents are called Diana Abby Raven and Levi Gene Raven, my Mother is my birth Mother but she remarried so Smith change to 'Raven' but she kept my name Smith because I look like my Father Leo Mace Smith. I have sea green eyes, long jet-black hair and very pale olive skin.

"Maddy can you fetch me some apples from the trees in the forest since your twelve now," my Step-dad Levi yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure Le I mean Dad," I got a basket and ran for the front door for the first time and left for the forest to pick some apple for Levi. My Mother can't cook so Levi cooks everything for us and I can cook but it goes wrong near the end of the cooking. _Ok back to present time head please, apples hmm apples where to look?_ I thought to myself _apples are red and green so they should be near those colours._ I spotted a rose bush I ran over to the rose bush and picked four blood red roses and put them in my basket. Behind the rose bush was a small tree with leaves and red juicy apples hanging from the very long thin branches.

* * *

"Apples you're coming with me," I started picking the apples, "why am I talking to some apples?" sometimes I say what I think. I turn around to head home but just trees surrounded me I think I was too busy concentrating on apples to notice where I was going. I wanted to scream for help but no one would hear my call. I turned around again and a girl was standing there, she was about twelve years old but eyes tell me she really old. She has jet-black hair, sliver eyes and she wore a leafy dress down to her knees, and she had a sliver bow and eight sliver arrows on her back.

"Hello Dear, who are you?" the girl said.

"Hi I'm Maddy, Maddy Arty Smith, who are you?" I asked with a shiver going down my spine. _Ok is she going to kill with her bow and arrow? I guess I'll prepare for my deathbed._

"I'm Lady Artemis the goddess of the Hunt, of chastity, virginity, the moon and natural environment. I'm a virgin goddess, my Father is Zeus the King of Gods in the Empire State Building in New York on the 600th floor," the little girl said in a manly voice, "oh my Mother is Titian Goddess Leto," she added.

When I sum this up, Artemis is a goddess of from a myth in Greek Mythology, "So you're a maiden Goddess who is supposed to be a Myth," I blurted.

"Yeah sounds like that doesn't it," I nodded "but it's all real Maddy. I'll show you to my Father but first you have to go home and give those apples to your Step-Dad Levi. Then say you're going for a walk in the forest," I glared at her and she glared back and stopped my glare and look away from her.

_This is awkward, _"I'm sorry but how do you know Levi my Mother's second husband?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Sorry but I saw you twelve years ago on the day you were born because I'm your Mothers midwife and Godmother because I asked your Father Leo and he said I could, and I told by your Mother to protect you all I could, so I known you all your life," she said in a worried voice, "Come on let's go," she started walk to a tree and disappeared into it. I ran after her and the world went blurry with bright colours, a few minutes the world went normal again and I was stand in front of my front of my bedroom window on ground level (on the outside of course).

I ran inside, "got the apples Levi," I put the apples in the kitchen and ran upstairs to my Mother's room I saw my Mother writing in her note pad, "Mother do you know Artemis? As in Artemis the all- time man hunter and hater."

"She's here!" my Mother jumped up and looked up the window and gasped, "it's too soon for you to leave; 'he' promised that you wouldn't go to Artemis until you were twelve."

"Whoa, Mother I'm twelve years old and who is 'he'?" my Mother ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Your father Leo, Maddy your father Leo Mace Smith," she ruffled my hair and smiled, "I still love your father but I love you and Levi more, Mads. Artemis will protect you from danger until you go to camp," She kissed my forehead and took a hold of my hand and led me outside.

* * *

Cliff hanger! This is my first story. I will welcome flames and opinions in this story. I hope you like it :)

I don't care if it is marysueish!


End file.
